bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Imperator Zedus/Zedus OE idea
I've always liked Zedus as a unit. In terms of battle capabilities, he was one of the bests back then. When Avant arrives, Zedus' SBB and Avant's SBB worked really well together and at the same time, covers almost all offensive buffs. His art is also amazing. Lorewise, he is pretty badass as the Emperor of Athensphere who destroyed a Grievesnare and combined himself with it. Finally, he sacrificed himself in order to save all people of Athensphere. Megas Basileus Zedus Summon: "It is a leader's responsibility to protect his people. I, Zedus, the Emperor of Athensphere, swears to defend my people with all of my might!" Fusion: "As long as I breath, no people of Athensphere shall live in fear." Evolution: "An emperor is the symbol of a kingdom. With all the hopes of my kingdom, I shall not waver. I will lead Athensphere to another golden age!" Lore The old gods always intended the first demi-god to be the leader of an utopian world. Because of this, they bestowed Zedus with power and wisdom far greater than any other demi-gods, almost as powerful as the old gods themselves. However, Zedus' mortal body is unable to fully wield this power which is why Zedus had always unconsciously held back during fights. It is through his fusion with the Grievesnare alpha that he was given the capacity to use the hidden power within him. However, it is only during the second invasion of Athensphere that Zedus was fully able to unleash this power. Had Zedus been able to fully control his power, he would have been able to single-handedly defeat all of Gazia's army and save the nation that he loves the most. Skills LS: Emperor of Athensphere - 40% boost to all parameters, 175% boost to critical damage, 120% boost to spark damage and 30% boost to critical hit rate ES: Chosen by the Old Gods: 30% boost to all parameters, adds 60% critical hit rate to BB/SBB, boost critical damage and spark damage by 50% when Spear of Zedus is equipped. BB: Awakening (25 BC) - 12 combo thunder and light attack to all foes, 4 combo powerful thunder and light attack to a single enemy, boosts spark damage by 90%, boost elemental weakness damage by 75% and adds spark critical (30% chance to deal 50% more damage) to attack for three turns. SBB: Freedom and Justice (30 BC, 55 total) - 14 combo powerful thunder and light attack to all foes, damage relative to remaining HP (300%-900%), boosts spark damage by 100%, adds spark critical (30% chance to deal 50% more damage), boosts critical damage by 75%, and 50% chance to reduce enemies' ATK and DEF by 50%. UBB: A Song of Thunder and Light (25 BC)- 20 massive combo thunder and light attack to all foes damage relative to remaining HP (1500-2500), 200% boost to spark damage, 300% boost to critical damage, 60% critical hit rate, 200% boost to weak element damage and 100% Spark critical (+50% damage). SP Options 50 SP - adds 1-2 BC on Spark 10 SP - upgrades to 2-3 BC on Spark (needs adds BC on Spark) 40 SP - upgrades Spark damage in BB/SBB/UBB (+20% in BB/SBB, 110% in BB, 120% in SBB; +50% to UBB, 250% total) 10 SP - upgrades LS parameter boost (+10%, 50% total) 20 SP - increases spark damage (50%) 20 SP - increases critical damage (50%) 20 SP - adds light and thunder element to attack for three turns in BB/SBB 10 SP - increases attack based on remaining HP (+50% on full HP) 30 SP - adds Spark vulnerability to BB/SBB (30% chance to deal 30% more damage) 40 SP - adds attack boost to BB/SBB (150%) So that's it. I didn't upgrade the ATK and DEF down as it is already powerful. Another noticeable thing is that Zedus does not clash with Avant SBB wise because it's their trademark. I made his SBB really expensive with low hitcount to balance it out. Category:Blog posts